Unheard Of
by Panthersoup
Summary: Brambleclaw is suspicious of Ashfur's sudden support of him. SLASH, takes place right after The Sight.


---

Unheard Of

It was a cloudy newleaf evening over ThunderClan camp, and all was calm. There was no stress in any of the Clans during this entire moon. Prey was plentiful on all territories, there were no disputes between Clans, and the warm newleaf weather was a breath of fresh air after the challenging season of leafbare. The Clan's deputy, Brambleclaw, was surveying the camp, deciding the warriors who would go on the next day's patrols. He always planned ahead and knew how his patrols would be organized a day in advance. The dark brown tabby excited his state of serenity and thought as he heard a familiar, although not necessarily friendly, voice.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." It was Ashfur, Brambleclaw's former bitter rival over the love of his mate, Squirrelflight. That situation had been resolved moons ago, but they certainly weren't on friendly terms yet. "It's time for the evening patrol," the gray warrior said calmly.

"Right, it is about time. Thank you, Ashfur.", mewed the deputy. His voice was void of expression, or if he was feeling something, it was certainly unreadable to Ashfur. He crooked his head at this. It was not like Brambleclaw to sound completely emotionless. "You can lead it. Take Dustpelt, Birchfall, Graystripe and Brackenfur with you."

"Alright", Ashfur replied, beginning to walk away to round up the warriors his deputy had mentioned.

"Wait, don't go yet", said Brambleclaw, raising his voice a little.

Brambleclaw sure is acting strange today, thought Ashfur, even for his usual self... "Yes?", he mewed, turning around.

"You've been so much more... Supportive of me over the past few moons.", the tabby said, catching Ashfur off guard. Is this really the right time? "Ever since my kits were born you've stopped acting so bitter around me. You're one of my biggest supporters now."

"Well, you're a good deputy, Brambleclaw.", he said, trying to come up with a decent response.

"What caused you to stop bitterness towards me?"

"I was so jealous of you before, but I guess I... I just got over it." There was a touch of uncertainty and worry in the tom's mew. "Why do you want to talk about this? Now, of all times?"

"You've been a bit too friendly with my lately, Ashfur. You're treating me like we've been best friends since kits whenever we talk face to face. I must admit I'm getting suspicious.", Brambleclaw said, narrowing his eyes. "Hawkfrost told me there was a traitor in my clan before he died..."

Ashfur let out a silent growl. What will I do now? "I'm no such traitor!", he managed to spit out. "I'm just being so friendly with you because I happen to like you!"

"You never showed much interest in my friendship before. Why now, after a rivalry that lasted for moons?"

The gray tom tried to hold back the response he knew was coming, but couldn't. "Because when Squirrelflight told me she still loved you, I wondered what she saw in you over me! I hadn't had a good look at you before, and I then realized your bravery, loyalty, commitment to those you love, as well as your smooth pelt and your proud, bright eyes that gleam when you speak!", he nearly shouted. Brambleclaw stepped back, confusion in his eyes. "I realized why she loved you so much, Brambleclaw. And within time I found myself falling for you too! A tom loving a tom is unheard of and unacceptable, so I at least wanted you friendship? Is it so precious that I can't have it!"

Ashfur suddenly realized what he had just said, and the two cats stared at each other in silence. Brambleclaw felt flattered, although confused and slightly scared of Ashfur's anger ridden confession. Finally, after moments that seemed like seasons, the deputy walked closer and entwined his tail with his clanmate's.

"Ashfur...I...I can't." he muttered. "I mean...I feel honored to be the object of your affections. But it's impossible for us... I don't feel...And it's..."

Ashfur walked away from Brambleclaw, with a bitter look on his face. "Like I said." he growled so only the tabby tom could hear him, "Unheard of and unacceptable. I better go on hat patrol, then. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Within moments the warriors was gone.

When he left, Brambleclaw stood in the same place. Even though the tom himself wasn't aware of it, when he watched Ashfur walk away, there was longing in his eyes.

----


End file.
